Storms and Snowball fights
by Neuropsych
Summary: COMPLETE a final mission, a nasty storm, and a newly discovered civilization
1. 01

The Storm 

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off this story, nor do I claim any character that I didn't create as one of my own. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusements – and those of the reader.

Author's note: As loathe as I am to start a new story with two already in progress, I have been assured that if I start this Campers story, it will be read. So I'm going to start it and see what happens. This one isn't the last of the Campers series, because of popular demand that I write out the mission that SG-1 was heading out on when I finished up the most recent story, but it's close to the end so I hope you all enjoy it.

_That said; here we go!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jack O'Neill – _General_ Jack O'Neill – looked around them as the Stargate disengaged with a soft whooshing noise behind his team.

"You've _got_ to be kidding…"

Daniel Jackson frowned as well, looking up at the sky.

"The MALP didn't register any of this."

When they'd checked the readings given by the probe that was sent to planet G-P122, Jack and the rest of SG-1 – and all the support team members at the SGC – had all paid close attention to the temperature and atmosphere readings. They'd been well within normal ranges – and pretty much balmy, really. The atmosphere was fine – they had no trouble breathing the air around them – but the temperature had dropped drastically in the half hour since they'd checked. It was cold enough that they could all see their breath frosting in the air as they breathed, and in the thin summer weather gear they were wearing, they were all shivering – except maybe Teal'c.

"It's got to be broken," Ian Brooks said from Jack's right, slapping his arms against his sides to get them warm.

"Check it out," Jack ordered.

The stupid thing was only a dozen feet from where they were, after all.

Ian stepped away from the group, followed by Jaffer, Jack O'Neill's large black lab, who was responding to a hand signal given by Jack. O'Neill didn't particularly think there was any trouble brewing, but he hadn't grown older and wiser without having picked up a few security habits, and backup was a big one. And Jaffer was all the backup anyone could ever need.

Daniel in the mean time was still looking up at the sky.

"I'm not an expert on this planet's weather patterns, but that's quite the cloud…"

Jack and Teal'c both followed his gaze, and O'Neill frowned. The sky above them was a fairly bright blue, with a sun that looked about like the one that lit up the Earth, and three moons that glowed a little brighter than their own. Further away, dominating a far darker sky behind the Stargate, was a stormy gray wall that stretched an impossible distance along the horizon.

"What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a fairly serious storm approaching, O'Neill," Teal'c said – unnecessarily.

"It might have already passed and is going somewhere else…"

Daniel cupped his hands and breathed into them.

"Do you really want to risk that?"

Which didn't even need an answer, really.

"Ian."

The young lieutenant was fiddling with the MALP, but he looked up at Jack's call.

"Yeah?"

"Forget that thing. We're out of here. Dial home."

Ian's dark gaze took in the same cloud that the others had been looking at, and he nodded, moving over to the DHD while Jack and the rest of SG-1 (including Jack the dog) went over to stand by the probe. It was an expensive piece of equipment, after all – broken or not – and they'd take it back with them when they left.

Even in the short time that it took for them to realize the cloud was there and was a possible hazard, it had grown even colder – and the cloud was now passing in front of the sun, blocking out the light and stealing what little warmth there had been. Even more dangerous was the breeze that was starting to pick up where before it had been calm. It was a biting wind and one that seemed to go through ever opening in their clothing, stinging their skin.

"Hurry up, Ian!" Jack called over the sound of the wind.

"It's not working!" Ian called back, obviously trying to dial the gate repeatedly. "The fucking thing's broken or something!"

Daniel trotted over – although he knew Ian was well aware of dialing home – followed by Jack, Teal'c and the dogs a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, as Ian moved out of the way to allow him access to the symbols.

"Beats the shit out of me," Ian answered, pulling out his flashlight just in case it got any darker than it already was – which he was certain it would. "It's like it's not getting any power or something…"

Daniel tapped on the first symbol to the Earth gate, and absolutely nothing happened. He tapped it again, harder, but it was still as dark as the symbols around it.

"What in the world…?"

"What's going on?" Jack asked, coming up to them.

"It's not working," Daniel replied.

Jack reached over and tapped the first symbol just as Daniel had, and nothing happened. He then tapped a couple of the other ones, figuring that he could at least try dialing another gate – one that led anyplace that wasn't as cold as this place was.

"I tried that," Ian told him, his lips turning a bit blue. "It won't work."

"O'Neill…"

They all turned to look at Teal'c, who was looking up.

"It is starting to snow."

The flakes were small, but they were definitely snow, and they were blowing with the wind, flying all around them. Only a few, now, but certainly more to come – and undoubtedly a dangerous addition to what was already a precarious situation.

"We need to find cover," Jack shouted above the wind. They didn't have time to screw with the DHD. It obviously wasn't working, and if they couldn't get home then they needed to get someplace safe where they could ride out the storm and then figure out why the damned thing wasn't working.

They didn't have a lot of options. It was getting so dark now that they were having trouble even seeing the trees that were only fifty feet or so from them, and Jack remembered seeing some rocks somewhere to the left, but he couldn't have found them right then.

"Perhaps I can help," came an answering shout, startling all of them – including the two dogs who were pressed tightly against Jack and Teal'c's legs to share their warmth.

They all turned, and saw a very fury creature standing in front of them – where a moment before there hadn't been anyone.


	2. 02

_Author's Note: Oops. One typo at the end of that last paragraph – although it didn't seem to bother most of you. Of course the word was supposed to be_ furry _and not_ fury _– and yes, I know they're different words._

OOOOOOOOOO

Ian jumped back, startled, reaching for his Glock, since he'd slung his P90 over his shoulder when he'd started dialing. Jack and Teal'c both leveled their weapons towards the creature, startled but far too experienced to allow it to slow them down, and Daniel reached for his P90 – although it was slung over his shoulder like Ian's had been. The dogs reacted predictably, not liking to be startled any more than anyone else did. Black and blonde, both of them pulled their lips back in an unmistakable warning, and both tensed. The creature didn't smell evil to either of them – and didn't smell like a Jaffa, which would have been an immediate reason to go on the defensive – but it wasn't anyone or anything they recognized either.

But then, they couldn't really get a good smell anyways with the wind blowing snow all around them.

"Be calm," the creature said holding up its hand to show it was empty. It was then that Jack realized that the creature wasn't furry, after all. It was humanoid and wearing a very long coat that was made of some kind of thick brown fur. "I will not harm you. I only came to help. We must leave this area before the storm hits…"

"It's already _here_," Jack told him, lowering his weapon and gesturing for the others to do the same. He didn't know who the guy was – or even if it was a guy – but he didn't need to be a genius to know that they were in a lot of danger and none of it was from this person. The temperature was still dropping like mad and he felt as if his hands were going to freeze up any minute. Likely the others were feeling exactly the same thing.

They needed shelter.

The creature – or man, or whatever it was – shook its head.

"No, this is not the storm. Merely the precursor."

"You mean it's going to get worse?" Ian asked. Shouted, really, since the wind was beginning to howl.

"Come with me and stay very close. You cannot risk becoming separated."

They could believe that. The creature (or man or whatever) turned and headed directly towards the outcropping of rock that Jack had noticed earlier, turning to make sure they were following.

It didn't take much to make up his mind.

"Come on," Jack told them. "Keep close."

As a group – which was a little warmer, anyways – they headed after their guide, the two labs taking defensive positions on either side, although their tails were tightly tucked between their hind legs as the wind swirled snow around them.

_"It's not far!"_

Jack wasn't even sure if he actually heard the words, they were so faint. But he hoped it wasn't far, because he was freezing – and he knew the others had to be just as cold. He'd already tucked his P90 over his shoulder and put his hands under his armpits to warm them as much as possible, and looked down at Jaffer worriedly. The lab was shorthaired, and although he had a good layer of thick fur to protect him from the water when he swam it couldn't be doing all that much for him in this cold.

"It's not far, Little Man," he assured him, reaching down and slapping the lab's shoulder gently as they stumbled into the rocky area.

Jaffer might have made a response – a growl or a whine – but Jack couldn't hear it. The wind wasn't quite as bad when they reached the rocks, but it whistled eerily around them, making crazy noises that made him want to cover his already chilled ears.

The ground started going down almost immediately, and Jack saw that the rocks were far bigger than they actually looked from the Stargate. There was every possibility that there might be a cave or something here. Surely that was where their guide was taking them.

_"Not far now!"_

Jack looked back over his shoulder and saw that Teal'c had grabbed hold of Ian, who must have stumbled or something. The New Yorker was leaning on the Jaffa, but they were still moving quickly, so he probably hadn't hurt himself too seriously. They definitely didn't have time to stop and check it out just then.

He turned back to look for their guide, and couldn't see him, but before he could worry, a motion caught his eye and he saw the furry arm waving at him from a break in two rocks ten feet or so ahead of them and to the right.

Jack grabbed Daniel and gestured for him to take the lead, pointing out the direction he needed to go and Daniel nodded, saving his breath. With Jaffer beside him, Jack wasn't worried about Daniel walking into an ambush or anything like that. He fell back to the other side of Ian, reaching over and taking the P90 from him and grabbing his shirt to help steady him.

Daniel was already disappearing between the two rocks, Jaffer right beside him, and Jack (the dog) lunged forward as well, to give more security to their point position and to get out of the wind.

Which was exactly what happened when they stumbled between the two rocks, as well. The wind died down to almost nothing, blocked by the tall monoliths around them, and Daniel, their guide and the dogs were all stopped by a particularly large, flat rock face.

"This way, please…" their guide said, turning once more since they were all together and unlikely to get lost. He moved to the left side of the large rock and ducked in behind it, vanishing immediately. Had they not been so close to him, SG-1 might not have been able to figure out where he'd gone, but they'd seen him vanish and knew where he'd stepped, and they went the exact same direction, stepping up and then dodging behind the face of the rock.

And they found themselves in a cave, just as Jack had suspected. But it wasn't like any cave he'd ever seen before – and he'd been in several.

It was mammoth, for one thing. Easily the size of a house, with several fireplaces on two of the far walls which were generating enough heat that Jack actually felt his hands tingling as needles seemed to be poking him from the inside out. The only light in the place was from these fires, but it was fairly well lit, and he didn't have to worry about stumbling. He flexed his fingers as he looked around, and had the feeling that he was being watched by more than just their guide – even though he didn't see anyone else.

There were piles of blankets and cushions all around the cave. Even more, they were on low-slung platforms that could probably be sleeping areas or beds. These were fairly large and there were several of them, which clearly meant that there were others in this cave – or somewhere in the area.

Their guide turned towards them, keeping Jack from any further examination, and pulled off the hood of the long coat, revealing a very young man, maybe Ian's age, with brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Please…" the young man said. "Come and warm yourselves…"

He gestured to the closest of the fireplaces, but Daniel was looking all around him.

"This place is carved out of the rock…" he murmured, incredulously. "It must have taken years to do it…"

Jack and Teal'c carried Ian over to the fireplace, keeping him from needing to put any weight on either leg since they weren't sure which one he'd injured. The heat was intense, but welcomed after being so cold that none of them minded a bit.

"Here, he can sit on this," the young man said, following them and offering Ian a sort of chair.

Ian nodded his thanks and sat down, and Jack looked down at him while he stretched his right leg out, wincing.

"What'd you do to it?"

"Twisted my knee on a fucking rock," Ian muttered, rolling up his pant leg. "It's nothing serious."

He'd hurt the knee so many times, now, he was getting used to the fact that it was always going to be weaker than his left knee. No thanks to Cato's Jaffa, who had paid particular attention to it when they'd been beating the shit out of him.

"Allow me," the young man said, coming over to stand with them – although he didn't get too close to Jaffer or Jack (the dog) and he made sure not to step between them and the heat of the fire. He reached down and rested his hand lightly on Ian's shoulder, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Jack frowned.

"What are-?"

"Son of a bitch!"

Ian lunged to his feet, surprised – not angry – and Jack reached for him, in case he fell when trying to put weight on his injured knee. He didn't, though. Instead he looked over at their guide, dark eyes surprised.

The young man had opened his eyes when Ian moved, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"You healed it."

"Yes." He frowned, confused. "Would you like me to put it back the way it was?"


	3. 03

Ian scowled, flexing his knee as the young man watched him. 

"Very funny…"

"No levity was intended," he replied, sounding an awful lot like Teal'c. "It has been frequently told to me that not all sentient creatures appreciate having their bodies tampered with – even if it is intended to be helpful – without express permission. If I overstepped your desire, I will return the joint to its original condition."

"It's fine," Ian said. Actually, it was _better_ than fine, really. The knee was easily in as good a condition as it ever had been, with the ache that he'd grown accustomed to over the last few months gone completely.

"Um… we're explorers," Daniel said into the silence. "From a planet called Earth. We came here to see if there was anyone here to meet and hopefully learn about."

The youth looked over at Daniel and then at Teal'c.

"And yet you travel with a _Jaffa_…"

"I am no danger to you," Teal'c replied, speaking for himself. "Nor to your people."

The Jaffa hadn't missed the fact that there were several dishes scattered around the room held warm food – food that had been abandoned quickly as people had no doubt gone into hiding upon his arrival.

"There is no such thing as a _harmless_ Jaffa," the young man told him.

"You don't seem too worried about your safety," Jack pointed out. Indeed, the boy had been standing around them easily, not even watching Teal'c as one would watch someone he expected an attack from.

"I am not."

Meaning he felt he could take care of himself if the need arose.

"Good," Daniel said. "Because Teal'c isn't going to do anything."

Jaffer shifted, slightly, drawing the young man's attention.

"And these?" he asked, gesturing to Jack (the dog) and Jaffer. "What of them?"

"They're harmless," Jack told him. "More or less."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they won't do anything as long as you don't."

"Then I will not."

"My name is Daniel," Daniel said, trying to make a little progress in the conversation. "These are my friends. Jack, Teal'c and Ian."

"I am called Fisai."

Daniel smiled.

"We appreciate the help, Fisai," he told the youth. "It was looking pretty bad out there."

"It looks much worse, now, I assure you."

"He means it was a close call for us," Jack said. "And thanks for the help."

"You are welcomed. The storm will last several hours, at least. For that time, I'm afraid you'll be forced to remain here where it is safe."

Daniel nodded, looking around.

"This cave must have taken years to complete…"

"Yes."

Ian hid a smile, knowing that Daniel was trying to break the ice with the guy – and he wasn't really having a lot of luck. Apparently Fisai wasn't any more of a conversationalist than Ian himself was. Or he was still way too suspicious to allow himself to be engaged in a conversation. Which was fine with Ian, since he didn't want to gossip anyways, and aside from being curious if the guy was an Ancient, he didn't really care much about where they were. It was warm and out of the storm, and that was all he needed.

"Do you get storms like this often? Our probe didn't even see it coming."

"They form quickly."

The young man watched as Jaffer flopped down in front of the fire, followed immediately by Jack (the dog). The labs had decided that they didn't have any reason to mistrust Fisai, which meant they were free to enjoy the warmth of the closest fire after being so chilled only minutes before. Neither Jack or Teal'c had their weapons in any kind of defensive or offensive positions, which plainly showed that they were comfortable with the situation as well.

"We came through the Stargate," Daniel said, still trying to get a conversation going. "The round metal thing out-"

"The ring of the gods," the boy interrupted, nodding. "I know. I watched you arrive."

"Then you know that we're alone."

"Yes."

"We come in peace."

Ian rolled his eyes, amused, and waited for Daniel to tell Fisai to take them to his leaders.

"You carry weapons."

"Only for protection."

"A _weapon_ will not protect you from a snowstorm, Daniel."

Ian snorted, turning it into a cough to cover the sound – although he didn't fool anyone.

"Well, no… but we run into a lot of hostile people."

"And you harm them?"

He certainly seemed to be trying to work them into a corner, Jack decided. Trying to get them to admit to being aggressive or worse, perhaps – or maybe just testing them to see how they would reply to the question. Whatever it was, Jack had had enough of the question and answer session – especially since they weren't getting any answers.

"Usually it's _Jaffa_," Jack said before Daniel could answer. "Teal'c here hasn't made any friends among his own people by turning on the system lords, and they're always hunting us and hoping to capture him. Or worse. As you might expect, he'd make quite a prize for any of the system lords. We don't mess with the local population of a planet if they tell us they don't want us there."

Fisai nodded, and looked over towards the far end of the cave where there was a break that Jack and the others had decided (separately) must lead off to another passageway or anther cave. The others followed his gaze and saw that there was a man standing there where there hadn't been before. Not even Teal'c had seen him move into position – although he hadn't really been watching that area specifically.

This man was much older than Fisai. He looked to be in his mid eighties or so, but Jack and the others all knew that looks could be deceiving. Look at Teal'c, after all. He looked no older than Jack, but was over a hundred. He walked over to the fireplace they were standing in front of and looked the group over carefully for a long moment before finally speaking.

"I am called Berag."

Daniel started to introduce them again, but the older man held up a hand.

"I heard your names. You are welcomed to stay with us until the weather clears, but then you must go."

"Go?" Daniel echoed. "But we want to learn more about your people. We just saw Fisai heal Ian here, and would like to know how he did it. We want to know what your people are like. What you-"

"You may stay until the storm is over," Berag repeated, interrupting. "Learn what you can until then, for you leave shortly after."

The old man turned, and made an odd noise in his throat – kind of a cross between what sounded like gagging and a yodel – and people started emerging from the passageway.


	4. 04

The people around them settled easily, all of them looking at the newcomers with interest and curiosity, but with no fear. There were probably fifty or so; mostly women and young children, but a fair spattering of men – both old and young. They were watching Teal'c warily – a sure sign that the Jaffa had been to this planet before or had at least given them trouble here of some sort – but the dogs interested them more than the Jaffa did from the looks of things. As SG-1 sat down on low slung platforms around the fireplace they shared with Fisai, people would watch every move the two labs made. 

"Your people don't have dogs?" Daniel asked Fisai as the young man finally became curious enough to reach his hand down towards Jaffer, who wagged his tail idly and sniffed the boy's hand.

Fisai shook his head, jerking his hand back when Jaffer took a swipe at it with his tongue.

"He's not tasting you," Jack said, hiding his amusement. "He's just saying hi."

"They speak?"

"Not in words," O'Neill replied. "But if you watch them long enough, you can understand what they're thinking."

"Ah…"

He put his hand back down, and this time Jack (the dog) as well as Jaffer reached out to it.

"What do your people call themselves, Fisai?" Daniel asked, taking advantage of the young man's infatuation with the dogs to get some questions answered.

"The Woen."

"What do you call your planet?"

"Aera."

Ian frowned.

"_Sanctuary_?"

Fisai looked surprised, but he nodded. "It means sanctuary in the Ancient language…"

"So you're Ancients?" Daniel asked.

"No. According to our histories, the Ancients have moved on."

"We heard that, too," Daniel agreed, with a sidelong glance at Jack.

Berag appeared just then, carrying a small tray that held four mugs of something that was steaming.

"This will take away the chill," he said, offering the tray to Ian, who was closest.

The New Yorker hesitated, but took one of the mugs, knowing that it would probably be rude to mention that he was warming up nicely on his own and didn't really want to try any crazy alien brew.

"Thanks."

Berag simply nodded and offered a mug to the others, while Ian looked into his cup. The liquid was thick and smelled odd – but not unpleasant.

"What's in it?" Jack asked, taking a mug for himself and looking down at it.

"It's merely broth from our supper," Berag told them, not looking at all offended by the question. "It's very good."

Daniel was the first to try it, naturally, and Ian watched for a reaction that would warn him that it tasted like shit. Instead, the archeologist smiled, and took another gulp.

"It's delicious."

Jack looked down at his cup once more, and then gave a slight shrug and raised his cup. He, too, had been watching Daniel, but not for exactly the same reason that Ian had been. If the Woem had any reason to want to harm them – and they didn't know for certain that they didn't, really – then giving them some kind of poison or sleeping potion or something would be the easiest way to get to them. Of course, they didn't know that the dogs would go ape shit if someone actually tried something with Jack or the others asleep or unconscious.

In this instance, that didn't appear to matter. The Woem were watching them, but only seemed to be waiting for a reaction to the broth. If they were planning anything, Jack couldn't see it in their expressions or body language – and he was very good at reading both. If he'd been too suspicious, he'd never have allowed Daniel to try the broth, after all.

He took a tentative sip of the broth, and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was good.

"Do your companions require anything?" Fisai asked, gesturing to the dogs.

Jack shook his head.

"They're fine, thanks."

Jaffer and Jack (the dog) were the first line of defense at the moment, since they'd all put their primary weapons aside, and Jack didn't want them too distracted just then by something to eat – nor did he want to run the risk that someone might try and poison his baby.

"Is this where your people live full time?" Daniel asked.

"It's just temporary," Ian answered, before Fisai or Berag could open their mouths to answer. Everyone looked at him. "They live in villages."

"How did you know that?" Fisai asked, visibly suspicious.

Ian frowned, looking distracted.

"I'm not sure."

Jack looked at Berag.

"Is he right?"

The older man nodded, giving Ian a wary glance.

"Yes. We only seek the caves when the storms come. Our shelters do not stay warm enough, and the stones protect and insulate. How did you know?"

Again Ian shrugged.

"I honestly don't know…"

Since he sounded about as uncertain as he'd ever sounded, Jack frowned.

"You've never been here, right?"

"No."

"You're _sure_?"

Ian scowled.

"I'd remember it, Jack."

Of course he would.

"Maybe it's something in the Ancient memories…" Daniel suggested. "Subliminal or something."

Again Ian scowled.

"I doubt-"

"_Bethur ari nosrastum_?" Berag said, suddenly, interrupting Ian.

"_Kaur_."

The reply was automatic, spoken before he even realized what he was doing – or that he'd understood what the old man had said, and Ian frowned even as the Woem around them all made surprised noises and stared at him in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"It was the ancient language," Fisai said, softly.

Daniel frowned.

"It wasn't Ancient. _I_ speak Ancient."

Berag shook his head.

"Not the Ancient's language, Daniel. _Our_ ancient language. The language of our ancestors. One that there is no way he could know."


	5. 05

"If he can't know it, then how did he _speak_ it?" Jack asked, pointedly. "What did you say?" he asked before anyone could answer the first question.

"He asked-" Ian started, but it was Berag who answered at the same time.

"I asked if he understood what I was saying, and he answered yes."

Jack looked at Ian, who nodded his agreement.

"It's _not_ Ancient?" Jack asked Daniel.

"No. It doesn't even have the same sentence structure or-"

"It is an _ancient language_," Berag repeated. "One that even my own people do not use often – and _never_ share with strangers."

"Well then how-"

"I don't know, Jack," Ian said, interrupting before he could ask him the question again. He was as stymied by the sudden knowledge as any of them – and undoubtedly moreso. "But I'll tell you this much. Fisai here is almost twenty years old, has three sisters - all older – and two brothers who are younger. He's a skilled tracker and hunter, and has quite a crush on a woman named-"

"How do you know this?" Fisai asked, shocked and blushing just a little.

"Beats the shit out of me," Ian told him. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"What of me?" Berag challenged. "What do you know of me?"

Ian frowned.

"You're his grandfather."

"How old am I?"

Now Ian faltered.

"I'm not sure. Fifty?"

"How can you _not_ know?" Jack asked.

Daniel snapped his fingers, excitedly.

"Because _Fisai_ doesn't know!" The archeologist turned to Fisai. "How old is he?"

Numb, the young man shrugged.

"I'm uncertain. Older than my grandmother, but not-"

"I'm sixty-two summers," Berag told them, looking at Daniel – like everyone else was.

"_See_?" Daniel asked, smiling and looking awed at the same time.

"See what?" Jack asked, looking as annoyed and baffled as everyone else.

"What's his favorite color?" Daniel asked Ian, gesturing to Berag.

"I don't know."

"What's _Fisai's_?"

"Yellow."

The young man looked surprised.

"How did you-"

"He knows what _you_ know," Daniel explained. "Not what the others know. Just you."

"Why just-"

"Because you healed him. It _has_ to be the connection."

Fisai frowned – just like everyone else – and now the people who had been gathering nearby were listening closely as well.

"I have healed people before, Daniel," he told the archeologist. "None of them-"

"But when you do it…" Daniel asked, searching for the right words. "Do you… _link_ with the person in any way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" Daniel wasn't used to fumbling for words, but he was definitely doing it just then. "Do you get into their minds? Or let them into yours?"

"It's only a brief contact," Berag answered. "An instant, no more."

"Long enough for Ian to read his mind, though."

"I didn't _read his mind_, Daniel…"

"Not on purpose."

Ian scowled.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It only makes sense, Ian," Daniel said. "You know everything about Fisai and _nothing_ about Berag – except things that Fisai knows."

"There's no way he could have learned everything about the kid just from that short contact, Daniel…" Jack pointed out.

"You are incorrect, O'Neill," Teal'c said, speaking for the first time. "When a symbiote comes in contact with the host, the knowledge it gains about the host is instantaneous. The knowledge passes from one to the other in only a heartbeat."

"I know nothing about him," Fisai objected.

"You were distracted," Daniel reminded him. "And _you_ don't have the memory Ian does."

"_No_ one has the memory Ian does," Jack added.

Ian scowled.

"So what do we do about it?"

"Nothing we _can_ do about it – is there?" Daniel asked Berag.

The old man frowned.

"I must discuss this with the others. You will please remain here."

He turned and walked back towards the other people who had been watching, and after a moment's hesitation, Fisai rose and walked off as well.

Jack frowned, watching them.

"Where the hell else would we go right now?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Nathan Brooks watched the Stargate in front of him intently, his handsome features set in what was obviously a concerned expression – although he seemed to be trying to hide it.

"Sir?"

The general turned, not surprised to see Sam had moved up beside him. He'd heard her coming, after all.

"Major?"

"It's normal for them not to check in right away."

Which was her way of telling him not to worry.

"I _told_ them to check in when they arrived."

Sam smiled.

"Maybe they _forgot_?"

"Or _maybe_ they were attacked when they emerged from the Stargate?"

He immediately felt guilty for even bringing up the possibility. After all, Sam was waiting for her husband – and the father of her infant son – to return, just like he was waiting for Ian to get back. He had no right to worry her just because he was nervous about his boy being off on some crazy offworld mission.

Luckily, she didn't seem to even be fazed.

"Jack's easily distracted. Especially if Daniel found something interesting. There was nothing in the probe's reading to indicate that anything was in the area that would threaten them."

"_You're_ not worried?"

"No, sir. I won't worry unless they don't check in later."

Nathan nodded, and sighed softly.

"You're probably right, Major."

He'd still worry, but maybe not so much. She was far more used to this waiting thing than he was, after all.


	6. 06

They were brought a meal. A _large_ meal that consisted of three platters with different foods and plates for all of them – including the dogs. One platter held a steaming roast, sliced neatly into thin pieces and covered in a rich gravy, another platter held what looked like mashed potatoes – although it smelled a bit like turnips in Jack's opinion – and the third held a variety of fruits that had been sliced and dried. It looked delicious, but Jack still held reservations – especially now.

He looked over at Ian when the women who had delivered their meal retreated back to a communal fireplace that was obviously designed specifically for cooking.

"Do we trust them?"

Since Ian had _some_ background of these people in his head, now, Jack figured they might as well take advantage of it.

The New Yorker shrugged.

"They're not going to poison us. They're not equipped for it."

"You're sure?" Daniel asked, looking at the meal appreciatively.

Ian nodded.

"They don't have anything like that."

"At least none that _Fisai_ knows about…" Teal'c pointed out.

"Yeah."

He didn't know what the others had, but he _did_ know – after thinking about it – that Fisai didn't even have a concept of poisoning someone in his mind. Which was somewhat reassuring, anyways.

"Then we might as well eat," Jack said, reaching for a plate. It looked good – and the drink they'd been given hadn't had any adverse affect on any of them.

The others followed suit, except for Teal'c, who wasn't hungry anyways – and still didn't necessarily trust their hosts. Of course, Teal'c didn't trust many people, so it wasn't that big of a surprise. If something was in the food, between Teal'c and the two labs, the rest of SG-1 would be protected, and this way they wouldn't unintentionally give offense by refusing a meal offered to them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"_Colonel_!"

Sam groaned, and rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice immediately. Unfortunately, there was no way she could realistically pretend she hadn't heard the call. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and waited for Rodney McKay to catch up to her.

"What are you doing here, McKay?" she asked before he could say something annoying to her by way of greeting.

"Looking for Ian."

"He's offworld."

"I know. When will he be back?"

"Why don't you ask the general?"

"Because I don't think he likes me. When will Ian be back?"

She debated not telling him. Just because he was going to be going to Atlantis with Ian didn't mean that he needed to know everything about the mission he was on just then. But if she didn't tell him, McKay would just keep pestering her until she did – or until SG-1 returned, which was even worse – and Sam didn't even have Jaffer around to make McKay go away.

"Later today. Why?"

McKay gave her a smug grin.

"I'm going to see if he'll come to Scotland with me."

Now Sam couldn't help but smile.

"You know he doesn't like to fly."

McKay waved his hand, as if that small matter didn't even bother him.

"He'll go for this."

Sam highly doubted it, but she couldn't help but ask.

"For what?"

McKay looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening – an act that almost made Sam roll her eyes again – and grinned.

"There's a Scottish doctor who thinks he might have figured out the Ancient gene. He's going to check me for it."

Sam frowned.

"I thought Ian said you couldn't use the Ancient equipment in Atlantis?"

"So?"

"So… doesn't that mean you don't have the Ancient gene?"

Now his smug grin faltered, but only for a moment.

"It's an _inconclusive_ way of testing," he replied. "I mean, who knows if the Ancient devices in Atlantis even _work_? It _might_ just be that they would only work for someone who had-"

"Whatever, McKay."

She was pretty sure it was as good a test as any, and it was amusing that he was having so much trouble dealing with being left out of things.

"I _probably_ have it, you know," he persisted.

Sam shook her head, and started to continue down the corridor the way she'd been going when he'd interrupted her.

"If you say so."

He fell into step beside her.

"You could come, too."

"I'd rather not."

"But-"

"McKay. I have things to do. Go pester someone else, will you?"

There was only so much of him she could handle at one time, and the invitation had pretty much been the end of her patience. She turned and headed for her lab, leaving McKay standing in the middle of the corridor watching her retreating back.

"She wants me."

With that happy thought firmly in his mind, he headed off to get something to eat and find a place to wait for SG-1's return.

OOOOOOOOO

"They've returned…"

Not surprisingly, Teal'c was the first to notice when Berag and several other older men and women returned to the cave they were in. The others all looked at the strangers, but it was only Fisai and Berag who walked over to talk to them, and Jack, Daniel and Ian all stood up to meet them.

"You have eaten?" Berag asked, looking at their empty plates and platters.

Daniel nodded, speaking for all of them.

"It was delicious, thank you."

The older man gave a slight bow, but turned to Ian.

"It has been decided. You cannot be allowed to return to your world bearing the knowledge of my people."

Jack frowned. He hadn't really expected that. He looked at Daniel, wondering if the archeologist had something he could say to make them change their minds. Fighting their way out wouldn't be that hard, but there were a lot of women and young children in the area, and he didn't like the thought of someone maybe getting hurt.

Before Daniel could say anything, however, it was Ian who spoke up.

"You can't stop me from leaving."

"It is not a decision we've made lightly, Ian. but you carry knowledge of our people, and we have ever been elusive..."

"I don't give a shit," Ian told him. "I'm not staying here."

Berag seemed more amused than anything by the statement.

"Without the Stargate, you _cannot_ leave. _We_ control the Stargate, and can disrupt its operations. You _will_ remain here, with us."

"But-"

Ian held up his hand to stop Daniel before he could say anything.

"You don't understand what I'm saying," he said, almost pleasantly – and definitely confident. "I'm _not_ staying here. Do what you want to the Stargate, but short of blowing the sonofabitch up, you're not going to be able to make me stay."

Fisai frowned, but Berag's look was thunderous, his former amusement gone.

"Who do you think you are, you impetuous whelp? I-"

Fisai suddenly gasped, looking at Ian in shock and interrupting his grandfather.

"You carry the knowledge of the Ancients!"

Into the silence that followed that statement, Teal'c spoke.

"It would appear that Fisai remembers more of his connection with Ian Brooks than he thought."


	7. 07

Berag frowned, annoyed at the interruption – and confused by what Fisai had said – but the young man ignored his grandfather in his surprise.

"You carry the knowledge of the Ancients," he repeated, numbly. "That's why you're not afraid of being stranded here."

"What do you mean?" Berag snapped, drawing his grandson's attention from Ian. "The knowledge of the Ancients?"

Fisai hesitated, thinking, and then shrugged.

"All I know is that he knows what the Ancient ones did – somehow."

"You read his mind?"

"It's probably the first thing on Ian's mind," Daniel suggested. "Or maybe the strongest image… maybe that's why you managed to remember something."

Something besides swear words, that was.

Ian scowled at the thought of anyone being inside his head – even someone who'd healed his knee. Of course, Alexander and Dotty had both been there – and another woman once in a dream that he barely remembered – but that was different. He at least knew Dotty and Alexander.

Berag turned his attention from Fisai to Ian.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah."

There was no reason to hide it, after all. He'd already warned the old coot that he wouldn't be able to keep from leaving – might as well let him know why.

"You're Ancient?"

Ian shook his head.

"No."

"Then how do you carry the-"

"Just trust me on this one," Ian interrupted. "I do."

"We're not here to cause trouble," Daniel reminded Berag, quickly. "We just wanted to-"

"Do you carry this knowledge as well?" Berag asked, interrupting.

Daniel faltered, and shook his head.

"No."

"Jack?"

O'Neill shook his head, one hand resting lightly on Jaffer's shoulder since the big black lab was clearly getting vibes from the people around him and was starting to react with low growls and suspicious looks.

"Not anymore."

"But you did?"

"For a little while."

"And you gave this knowledge to Ian?"

Jack shook his head, amused but hiding it. He was pretty sure that between them they'd be able to escape from their hosts and get back home, but he didn't want to do anything to risk either his team, or any of the innocents that were watching the exchange so intently.

"No."

"I don't understand…"

"It was given to him," Fisai said. "But I don't know how."

"It's a long story," Daniel said. "But-"

"The storm is likely to last several hours," Fisai pointed out, just as interested in hearing the explanation.

Ian scowled, but Jack stepped forward.

"And if we tell it to you, you'll let us go?"

Now it was Berag's turn to frown, but he hadn't missed all the weapons that the team carried, nor had he missed the way that the two dogs were tensing up and watching them so intently. He didn't know exactly what to make of the looks, but he did recognize there was a danger involved – much the same way a young fawn could instinctively recognize the danger posed to it by a passing hunting cat or other such creature. He, too, was worried about the innocent people around them – and the havoc the dogs (not to mention the _Jaffa_) could create.

"Perhaps."

Jack had a feeling, though, that that 'perhaps' was a lot more of a yes than it might have been under other circumstances. He wasn't all that comfortable with telling a bunch of complete strangers too much about themselves, but none of the story had anything to do with Earth – or gave out any information about his people. Except for Ian, of course – which was enough to make him hesitate.

"I don't think so."

Ian looked surprised, but no more so than Berag, who renewed his frown for a moment and then seemed to realize something and lost the annoyed look once more.

"You're worried we will learn too much about you…?"

Jack shook his head.

"Let's just say I'm worried more about what you do with what you learn. I'll tell you this much, though. The Ancients left these things called repositories of-"

"Knowledge," Berag finished. "Yes, we know of them – although the Ancients themselves called them by another name. You used one of these to gain the knowledge?"

"Not on purpose."

The old man smiled.

"I'll bet. From our histories, it is not a pleasant sensation."

"Your histories?" Daniel echoed.

Berag nodded.

"We know of such – although we have no interest in seeking them out and regaining what we lost."

Now it was Daniel's turn to frown.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you weren't Ancients."

"We are not."

"But-"

"There were other races allied with the Ancients of the past, Daniel. My people are descended from one of them."

"Which ones?" Daniel asked, intrigued.

Now it was Berag's turn to hesitate – and for the same reason Jack had. Too much information to strangers wasn't necessarily a safe idea.

"I will not tell you."

Jack looked over at Ian. He had some knowledge of these people in his head, after all. Maybe he knew. Ian caught his gaze, and hesitated, probably checking that incredible memory of his to see what he could find out from what he'd learned of Fisai.

Berag frowned, having already forgotten about the fact that the youngest member of the group had already proven he knew about them. Fisai looked chagrined, and dropped his gaze to his feet, but Ian finally shrugged.

"I'm not sure…"

The old man lost his frown, and indeed, smiled – although it was slightly relieved. And it turned out just a little premature.

"I _think_ the Furlings," Ian said. "But not exactly."

OOOOOOOOO

A knock on the door drew Nathan's attention from the view below him. He turned.

"Enter."

Doctor Janet Fraiser walked into the commanding General's office, and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me, General?"

Nate nodded, and took one last look down at the embarkation room before walking over to his desk, gesturing to the chair across from it.

"Have a seat, please, Doctor."

"Thank you."

He pulled a sheet of paper from his in-box.

"It's about your leave request."

Janet smiled.

"I thought it might be, sir."

"You do understand that people are going to realize when you don't show up for work for a week…?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I don't understand the request…"

"We – I mean, _I_ – don't want everyone to know I'm taking the time off, sir. I realize they'll know I'm not here, but I'm hoping that by then it'll be too late for them to… um…"

"To _follow_ you?" Nate asked, slyly.

Janet blushed, but couldn't help the smile that flitted across her expression.

"Yes, sir."

Nathan leaned back into his chair, amused. He loved being smart – and even Ian for all his genius probably wouldn't have figured this one out. Maybe.

"Between you, me and the fence post," He asked, pointedly, "Where are you going to go?"

"I have a sister who lives near Carson City."

"And do Jack and the others know about this sister?"

She nodded.

"Sam does. I'm hoping she doesn't realize it, though, until after the fact."

Nate snorted.

"They're not going to be happy with you, you know?"

She shrugged.

"I'll make it up to them. Does this mean I get my request granted, sir?"

He nodded, grinning, and signed his name at the bottom of her leave request.

"Of course. Far be it for me to stand in between a couple of love sick kids."

Now she looked relieved.

"Thank you, sir."


	8. 08

"Furlings?" Daniel repeated, looking both surprised and excited.

Berag on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"We are not Furlings. We-"

"How could they be?" Jack asked. "Furlings are furry."

Ian frowned, looking over at Jack – as did everyone else.

"What makes you say that?" Berag asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Well… because… _Fur_lings. Makes you think of something _furry_, doesn't it?"

They all stared at him, and he scowled.

"Well it makes _me_ think of something furry," he told them defensively.

Fisai snorted, amused – and even Berag had a slight smile.

"The Furlings were not furry," he said.

"What did they look like?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"Much like all other humanoid races."

"Only taller," Ian added.

Berag nodded.

"Yes, they were taller. But not-"

There was a sudden outcry from the entrance of the cave area, and several people came rushing over – although they stayed clear of Teal'c. One of the newcomers was smeared with blood and was pale and trembling.

"Reja needs help!" he shouted without preamble, and he was looking at Fisai, not Berag.

"What? _Where_?"

"I'll show you."

Since this newcomer was maybe 10 – if that – Daniel wasn't surprised that Berag shook his head.

"Just tell us where and what happened. Quickly!"

"A wraith!" the boy shouted. "It caught us on the way into the cave and we-"

"Where?" Fisai interrupted, grabbing him to stop him.

"At the entrance to the holy rocks."

"Come on!"

Fisai headed for the entrance to the cave, followed by several men who had all grabbed up their long furry jackets and odd looking long sticks that looked a little like the staff weapon Teal'c carried. Jack gestured for Daniel to stay where he was, but he, Teal'c and Ian all ran after them, followed closely by Jaffer and Jack (the dog). The boy watched them go, but made no move to follow.

Berag tried to grab at Ian as they left, but he missed and looked at Daniel, clearly disturbed.

"They'll be in great danger, Daniel."

The archeologist nodded, feeling a stab of concern – especially since he knew just how cold it was out there – and knew there wasn't much he could do to stop them from going.

"They might be able to help."

Berag shook his head.

"A wraith is a vile creature – and almost indestructible."

Daniel nodded, sighing silently to himself.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_"Hurry!"_

Fisai was clearly in charge of the group, and desperate, Jack could tell. They were all running headlong along the length of the cave entrance, not worrying about the lack of light or the fact that there were some objects in their path that they were forced to jump over or dodge around.

"Who's Reja?" Jack asked, as they pelted along behind the main group, slowed because they didn't know the cave as well – or because the Woem could see better in the dark, perhaps.

"His sister," Ian answered, even though he didn't think Jack was really expecting a reply.

"What's a wraith?"

Ian dodged around a pile of stacked supplies – obviously brought into the cave to protect it from the storm, but not important or fragile enough to need warmth since the air was getting noticeably cooler.

"I don't know. It's not what I think it is, though."

He didn't have time to sort through Fisai's memories to se what a Wraith was, but he knew it wasn't the Wraith that he knew of from the Ancient's memories.It had to be a creature of some sort.

Jack looked like he was going to ask what Ian meant, but they didn't get that far. They passed the threshold of the cave just then, and found themselves in the middle of a blizzard that had gotten even worse, if it was possible. Just ahead of them, they could see the forms of the other men dodging behind a large stand of rocks.

"Come on," Jack told them. "And stay close."

The last thing they needed was for one of them to get lost in the blizzard.

They followed at a dead run, trying to keep the others in sight, and almost ran right over the backs of Fisai and his men who had come to a sudden stop.

"What's-"

"Quiet!" Fisai hissed – more of a shout, really, in order to be heard over the howling wind. He turned, ignoring them, and Jack's gaze followed his own. His jaw dropped, but the rest of him felt frozen.

"What the hell is _that_?"

The creature was fearsome, even in the blowing snow. It looked a bit like a whale – and was about the same size of one. Only this whale had short stubby legs to support its immense weight, and a large head that was turned towards them, watching them with tiny eyes that seemed to burn right through Jack, leaving him almost paralyzed with the sensation that he was some sort of mouse being stared at by a very large cat.

Fisai and the others seemed to be a little less awed, but they weren't moving, either.

Jack felt something bump against his thigh, and was startled out of his shock by Jaffer's touch. The lab wasn't looking at all afraid of the beast they were facing. His hackles were up and his lips were pulled back in a silent snarl as he calculated the distance between the creature and himself – watching it to make sure it wouldn't have a chance to make a move at his Jack.

"Easy…"

Jack's concern for his lab overrode what was left of his fear, and his hand rested gently on Jaffer's back.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked, not at all affected by the thing the same way Jack had been – even though he was touching Jack (the dog) the same way Jack was touching Jaffer.

"A wraith," Fisai answered, looking away once more. He frowned, and nudged Ian, who was staring at the wraith in amazement. The touch was all it took to snap Ian out of the semi trance he'd been in, and he lifted the P90 he'd been carrying until it was trained on the creature in front of them.

"Your weapons will not harm it," one of the others said.

"Then how do we kill it?" Jack asked.

"We don't," Fisai said. "We need to distract it. Look."

He pointed, and they all looked the direction he was pointing. Hiding behind a rock, her small face barely visible with all the snow blowing around them was a child. The only problem was that the wraith was between them and her.

She was trapped.


	9. 09

_Author's Note: Nope, this thing isn't a Wraith such as the Atlanteans know. It's simply a creature that happens to have the same name._

OOOOOOOOO

"So what do we do?" Jack asked, watching the wraith cautiously. The last thing that he wanted was for that thing to turn on them without them seeing it coming so they'd at least have a chance to run.

Fisai was watching it as well, his eyes the only visible part of his face with his hood covering his head and an odd scarf over his mouth and nose.

"I will try to lure it away," the young man told him. "The others will get Reja."

"And if you can't get its attention?"

"I will."

To prove his point, Fisai moved away from the group and out into the open, waving his stick and shouting at the creature. Even over the howling wind, there was no mistaking the challenge in his tone – even though he was speaking a language Jack didn't understand.

The wraith noticed immediately. The huge head snapped around and with an impossibly fast leap for such stubby little legs, the thing moved towards the lone young man who presented such an easy target.

"Fisai!"

Ian was the first to respond, his P90 sounding off as he unloaded a clip at the beast. Jack's sounded almost immediately after and even over the roar of the wind, the noise was deafening.

The wraith screeched when the first slug hit it, and its attention was forced from the easy morsel to the source of its pain. Even as both Jack and Ian emptied their clips into it, it was obvious that the shots weren't going to be enough to stop it. It was bleeding, but if anything, it was even more dangerous than before.

"Sonofabitch!"

They scattered as the wraith charged their position. The natives who had been waiting for the creature to move so they could rescue the trapped girl were now suddenly finding themselves the target instead. They dodged behind an outcropping of rocks and the wraith followed with a furious roar.

Jack and Teal'c dodged to the left, finding another outcropping of rock – not hard to do in such unforgiving terrain – and Teal'c fired his staff weapon, sending a bolt of energy hurtling toward the creature that hit it in the back of the neck. It shuddered and roared again, turning its awful head and meeting yet another bolt – this one hitting it in the shoulder as it turned. Another roar, and it charged, slamming into the rocky outcropping headlong, collapsing the entire thing under its weight.

"_Jack!"_

Ian had somehow managed to end up with both dogs, and they weren't about to stay out of the fight. He'd reloaded his P90 and charged over to the flailing wraith, terrified that it was going to crush Teal'c and Jack under either the rocks or its own weight. Firing as he ran, with the dogs both running with him, he could see the impact of the bullets – red splotches in an impressive grouping considering the distance and the fact that he was moving and so was his target – but he also could tell that the creature wasn't even slowed by the wounds.

It wasn't distracted, either.

At least it wasn't until Jaffer and Jack joined in. In the instinctive way of all dogs, hearkening back to their wolf ancestors, both dogs savaged the creature's hind legs, looking for the opportunity to hamstring it. It bellowed in fury as Jack's teeth raked across its hide, slashing open a large gash along the back of its left leg, and lashed out at the yellow lab with its tail.

Jack was too quick for it, though. The lab dodged, snarling, and jumped clear, just as Jaffer lunged in and scored another long furrow along the right hind leg. Neither wound was debilitating, but the wraith screeched with fury at the dual attack, and lashed out again, turning from the pile of rubble that had buried Jack and Teal'c and focusing its entire attention on this new – and completely unprecedented – attack.

Which, of course, brought it face to face with Ian, who had just reached the spot.

The head moved, impossibly fast, and Ian didn't even have a chance to duck. He was lucky, though. Just as the creature attacked him, Jack (the dog) ripped open another gash in the creature's leg, catching it off guard and distracting it just enough to ruin its lunge. The huge head slammed against Ian, but the teeth missed completely, and he was sent sprawling tail over teakettle in the snow, losing his P90 in the process.

"Ian!"

Fisai was there immediately, pulling him to his feet – although he definitely didn't feel like getting up right away.

"Come on!"

Ian jerked himself free of the younger man and turned back to the fight, but all he could see was a blizzard of snow flinging this way and that with an occasional snarl from one of the dogs and a screeching from the wraith.

"I've got to get them!"

Whether he meant Jack and Jaffer or Jack and Teal'c, it didn't matter. They were all the same direction, and it wasn't the way that Fisai had been trying to pull him.

"We must get out of here!"

"Then go."

He turned and headed for the fight, pulling his Glock and knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to use it against a creature that could more or less ignore all the rounds they'd put into it already. He had to try something, though, and there wasn't anything else. Maybe he and the dogs could at least get it to move out of the way long enough for them to find Jack and Teal'c and-

Something heavy hit him from behind and Ian went down.

"Wait, Ian!"

He rolled out from under Fisai with a curse, and lunged to his feet. Just in time to see Jaffer take a large bite out of the wraith's side. The brilliant white hide of the creature was streaked crimson, now, and it was clear that the dogs were doing a lot more damage – superficial as it might be – than Ian had thought they'd be able to. The wraith, probably facing predators for the first time – at least organized ones that weren't willing to run from a fight – didn't seem to have much of a defense against them. All it could do was attack one, which left it exposed to an attack from the other.

And the labs were ruthless.

The creature screamed in fury and stumbled sideways, trying to get at Jaffer, who easily lunged out of the way of the attack, and tripped over some rocks. It fell heavily, with a snarl that matched Jack's, and flailed its tail and stubby little legs, trying to get back to its feet and at the same time meet the combined attacks of the two labs.

The exposed belly was too much of a target for Ian to pass up. He emptied the Glock at it, carefully checking the position of the two dogs before doing so, and was rewarded with a bellow of pain. The tail lashed out again, catching Ian broadside and knocking him back to the ground once more, but the wraith didn't have a chance to follow up on the attack. Four furry shapes – the men they'd followed – swarmed over it, the sticks they were carrying suddenly spitting an odd blue light that made the wraith screech in pain every time one of them touched it.

It scrambled painfully to its feet, rolling over Ian during the effort, and with a bellow that was part pain and a lot of frustrated fury, it retreated for probably the first time ever, leaving a trail of blood and hounded by two snarling, snapping creatures that were determined to make sure it didn't come back any time soon.

Ian rolled over, coming to his knees.

"Jaffer! Jack!"

The last thing he wanted was to lose either dog in the storm. He'd already lost track of them – although he could hear the squeals of the retreating wraith.

"Can you stand?" Fisai asked, suddenly materializing at Ian's side once more. The young man was bleeding from a cut above his eye, but aside from that seemed to be fine.

In answer, Ian lurched to his feet, feeling the cold of the snow he'd been buried in once again now that the surge of adrenaline from the fight was starting to fade. He also felt bruised and battered, but not too much – and certainly not enough to distract him from other, more important, concerns.

"Jack! Teal'c!"

He headed over to the scattered rocks, where Fisai's people were already gathering and looking for the two who had vanished under the wraith's attack. It was a big area, though, with huge mounds of snow, frozen tundra and rocks piled everywhere, giving them no clue where to start looking.

Barking drew their attention as Ian reached them, and Jack (the dog) came racing in, covered with blood and looking enormously pleased with himself. He started sniffing around, clearly looking for his Teal'c, just as Jaffer – who was bigger and slower – came running in as well. The black lab didn't bark, but he did head straight for a very large pile of snow that was pushed up against one side of the remains of a rock wall.

With a whine, he started digging, and Ian rushed over as fast as he could.

"Over here!"

The others came over, and started digging as well, carefully avoiding Jaffer, who was wuffling excitedly – although they didn't know what the sound meant – and Jack, who had come over to join his brother.

Worried and dreading the thought of going home with any news but good news – how could he face Sam? – Ian stood out of the way and watched, letting the experts go at it. There was an excited shout, and they pulled Teal'c out of the snow in one smooth motion. The Jaffa was bloody and beaten up – probably more from the rocks than the wraith – but he was alive and well. Jack (the dog) whuffled over him excitedly, and Teal'c roused himself enough to respond to the attention, stroking the blond fur with tenderness that belied his tough exterior.

A few more minutes of digging and Jack was exposed, too. Jaffer gave an excited yip – causing all the Woem to flinch – and started snuffling up against his face, licking him and whining softly.

It roused Jack in the same manner Jack (the dog) had roused Teal'c.

"Easy, Little Man…" Jack murmured, softly. He was just as bloody and battered as Teal'c – and hurt a lot worse since he didn't have the benefit of a Goa'uld to help him heal – but he couldn't resist the anxious urgings of his baby. He looked around, dazed, at the small group gathered around watching him. "Did we win?"

Ian gave a relieved sigh, and smiled.

"We'll talk about it later."

Fisai nodded.

"Let's get them back to the cave."


	10. 10

They were quick to bind Jack's wounds (simply by wrapping all the bloodiest spots entirely to avoid exposing the wound or his bare skin to the howling wind) and pick him up. Fisai grabbed up the little girl, who was sobbing softly but unharmed as far as Ian was able to see, and they headed back for the safety of the cave. Ian wanted a chance to check out Jaffer and knew Teal'c would want to do the same for Jack (the dog). On the plus side, they were in the middle of a fair sized population of people who could heal as easily as the Ancients, so Jack was probably not in any real danger now that they had him heading back to the caves alive and mostly well.

He gathered up his P90 and found Jack's where it had fallen, and followed the others back the way they'd come, grateful when they passed the entrance to the cave and the biting winds stopped. Only then was conversation possible, and he could take a better look at the bloodstains on both dogs and on Teal'c, who had assured them he did not need assistance with his injuries.

Jaffer was walking fairly well, sticking close to the two men who were carrying Jack between them, but Ian noticed Jack (the dog) was limping now that they were out of the snow, and he was going to speed up to check it out when Teal'c proved that he, too, had been watching, and reached down and easily picked the yellow lab up into his arms, earning himself an excited and pleased lick from Jack (the dog) and a surprised look from the men around them.

"What happened?" Daniel asked the moment they crossed into the large cavern. He and several others had been watching for them.

"We ran into a wraith," Ian answered, following as they carried Jack over to the fire they'd all shared with Berag. The old man was there waiting for them, and the two men carrying Jack lowered him onto a bedroll carefully.

"Gah."

Obviously he wasn't feeling his best, but Jack was wide awake and coherent. Jaffer whined and whuffled Jack's neck and face, causing Jack to flinch and push him carefully to the side.

"Easy, Little Man… I'm okay."

"Are you?" Daniel asked, concerned. He didn't look all that okay to Jack. He looked bloody and wrapped up like some kind of deranged mummy.

"Well, I'm not _dead_," Jack amended. "And that's a definite plus."

"You would not _believe_ what they did," Fisai said as a woman came over and snatched his sister from his arms and immediately started checking her for injuries as Berag started unwrapping bandages the covered Jack. "They drove off a wraith!"

There were excited and interested murmurs from those listening in, and Daniel looked at Ian and Teal'c.

"What's a wraith?"

"Big nasty thing," Ian said, reaching over and getting Jaffer's attention so the big lab would come over and he could check him out. "It had a ton of teeth and a vicious tail."

"The wraith come out only when there are storms," Fisai said. "Which is another reason we seek the protections of the caves when the wind blows like it is now."

"Only sometimes people don't make it inside in time?" Daniel asked, looking at the little girl kindly. She was completely unhurt, now – her mother or whomever the woman was who had taken her from Fisai had obviously healed her already. There wasn't even a bruise.

"It happens rarely," Fisai acknowledged. "But usually with dire consequences. The wraith are not easy to run off."

"Yeah, we noticed," Jack said, grunting when the final bandage came off a little harder than he'd expected.

Berag frowned as he stripped Jack's shirt off him, and Ian could help but shake his head, too. There were several little cuts where falling rocks had torn through Jack's shirt and vest, but even worse, there were a ton of bruises – and since they were already purpling nicely, Ian knew they had to be deep. Which probably meant there would be some internal injuries as well.

Good thing they had a mess of healers handy, Ian thought relieved.

"You are injured badly, Jack," Berag said. "But we can take of it without any problem. It is-"

As he'd spoken, he'd started to reach out to press his hand against O'Neill's chest, but Jack shook his head, taking hold of his arm.

"Ian. _You_ do it."

Startled, Ian looked at Jack. Usually Jack was just as adamant as Ian was about not letting other people know about his abilities – especially after that whole thing with the Brish and their stupid assumption that Ian was Jesus Christ.

"_Me_?"

"Just enough to get me mobile," Jack told him. "Don't wipe yourself out."

Ian rubbed Jaffer's ears and stood up, moving over to crouch down beside Jack while Berag moved out of the way with a curious look at both of them.

He put his hand lightly against Jack's side and closed his eyes to concentrate – and to block the stares of the others – and focused on finding out what was wrong inside Jack. Nothing too dangerous, but definitely painful. Cracked ribs, a bruised liver and a broken vertebra in his spine that was probably the worst when it came to pain at any rate. Nothing Ian couldn't fix.

He did so, checking the rest of Jack's system quickly to make sure that he hadn't missed anything major and then pulled his hand away. O'Neill was still a bloody battered mess, but the bruises would fade and the deeper cuts had been closed and the broken parts fixed. The rest would heal on their own.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and caught Jaffer as he closed for a repeat of the licking.

"Thanks, Ian."

The New Yorker sat back, nodding. He'd been told not to over extend himself, but this was Jack that he was helping and he'd done a bit more than was probably necessary. After all, he didn't want Sam to be worried or stressed when they returned. He felt a slight tinge of nausea and a little tired, but it wasn't too bad – and definitely worth the price.

Berag looked down at Jack and then over at Ian, amazed.

"You _are_ an Ancient!"

Ian snorted and shook his head, wishing that he'd saved something from dinner. The nausea had passed and now he was hungry.

"No more than _you_ are a Furling."

The others continued to stare, but Ian ignored them, now. He reached into his pack and pulled out a handful of Powerbars, unwrapping one and stuffing it into his mouth – both to take care of his hunger and to avoid the need to speak.

"We aren't Furlings," Fisai said.

"Exactly," Jack said, sitting up and frowning at Ian. "You okay?"

Mouth filled, Ian could only nod, but Jack knew he'd probably be tired once he'd stuffed himself.

"I don't understand…" Berag said, sounding a little annoyed, but mostly exasperated. "How do you possess the Ancients healing gift?"

Daniel frowned, too. He didn't understand why Jack would have had Ian heal him instead of allowing one of the others to do it. They were much better at it than Ian, after all – and they didn't seem to have the same exhausted side affects when they did it.

"Did you get it from the Ancient's knowledge device?" Fisai asked.

Ian swallowed his mouthful of food and nodded. It was as good a reply as any – and would cut back on a lot of explanations.

"Yeah. Although I don't do it naturally like they did – or like you're people do it."

"And yet he is healed," Berag said, gesturing to Jack.

Ian shrugged, and opened another powerbar.


	11. 11

It was the old woman that came to Ian's rescue – so to speak. As Berag and Fisai – and a few others – stared at Ian waiting for some kind of explanation, the old woman scowled at them.

"He's _hurt_, you idiots. Why don't you leave him alone and let him get something to eat and a chance to rest before he falls over?"

Berag returned her scowl with one of his own that was so close to her own that Daniel was certain it was something commonplace – probably the two were related, either husband and wife or maybe siblings.

"He's an _enigma_, Josa."

"He's a _tired_ enigma," she stated, scooping up a bowl of broth from the fireplace and handing it to Ian with a loaf of bread. He took both gratefully and started wolfing it down. Bread and soup were a lot better than a powerbar – and far more filling. "And so are the others. The storm isn't going to end for hours – maybe a full day – so you'll have time to talk later. They've already proven themselves to be our friends – or at least helpful…" and she rested her hand lightly on the little girl's shoulder to emphasize the point. "Give them a chance to rest."

Since she was now scowling at all of them, the men grumbled a little, but finally nodded. Clearly Josa was someone none of them wanted to annoy. They stood up and left the fire, with only Berag mentioning that he'd return later, when they'd had a chance to get some rest.

Josa's scowl faded the moment the last man (Berag) left, and she gave them all a slight smile.

"They'll still be curious, but at least now you won't have them breathing down your necks for a while. Try to get some sleep if you can," she added to Jack. "I don't know how your friend heals, but if it's anything like we do it, it still takes something out of you to be healed."

Jack nodded. He felt okay, really – better than Ian looked, or Jaffer and Jack (the dog), for that matter – but he was grateful for her help.

"I'll try."

"You do that."

Josa left them alone, too, then, and Daniel watched her go before turning to Jack.

"Why did you have _Ian_ heal you?" he asked, curiously. "They were willing to help – and Ian's abilities wouldn't have been exposed…"

Jack looked over at Ian, to see if he'd figured out the reason and wanted to answer, but Ian was still eating and didn't really even care.

"By having Ian heal him, O'Neill has avoided giving the Woem access to his mind," Teal'c said, looking up from checking out Jack's (the dog's) leg. "Therefore the Woem will not be able to gain any tactical knowledge of the Tau'ri – or the SGC by accident or design."

"Oh."

That made a lot of sense, actually, and Daniel was a little chagrined that he hadn't considered it himself.

"How's Jack?" Ian asked, changing the subject completely.

"His leg is injured," Teal'c replied. "But he has not sustained any lasting harm."

"How about you?" Jack asked.

Teal'c shrugged.

"My symbiote will deal with my own injuries. None are serious."

"Good."

O'Neill sank down into his blankets, feeling the warmth of the fire, the contentment of having Jaffer close to him and the dimness of the cavern all combining to make him sleepy. Since he knew that Teal'c would stay awake – and Jaffer and Jack would be aware of anything that went on around them even if they dozed a little – he didn't even try to fight the exhaustion. Instead, he simply made sure his weapons were where he'd be able to find them and that he wasn't too tangled in his blankets, and allowed himself to drift off.

Ian finished his meal quickly, and looked over at Teal'c, who was wrapping Jack's (the dog) leg.

"You're sure he's going to be okay?"

Teal'c nodded, giving Jack a gentle rubbing along his chest and neck that belied his formidable appearance. And was rewarded with a loving lick from the yellow lab. Obviously Jack wasn't all that bothered by the injury.

"He will be fine."

Daniel turned to Ian.

"How long will this storm last?"

Ian shrugged, and set his bowl to the side. He was tired, too, and if Jack was relaxed enough to sleep, the New Yorker figured he could sleep, too.

"How should I know? Do I look like Willard Scott?"

"Fisai must know."

"So ask _him_."

"You have his memories, right?"

Daniel was actually counting on this. Not so much to learn about the storm, but because he wanted to know more about the Woem – and maybe even about the Furlings if that information was there, too. The fact that Ian had managed to learn about them – unintentionally, of course, but that was okay – made the archeologist in Daniel just dance with glee.

"Not by choice."

"But-"

"Daniel. I'm tired."

He _looked_ tired; too, Daniel had to admit. The archeologist sighed, but nodded. He hadn't helped fight a snow monster, after all, and hadn't bled all over the place like the others.

"I'll go ask Fisai."

Ian gave him a slight smile. He really _did_ like Daniel – although he knew he was sometimes short with him. Of course he was short with pretty much everyone.

"Thanks."

He rolled himself into his blanket and buried his head under his pillow, effectively ending the conversation, and Daniel stood up and went to find Fisai. If the storm lasted so long that it kept them from checking in the people at the SGC would start worrying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How long until SG-1 checks in?" Nathan Brooks asked.

Walter Harriman looked at the clock on the computer in front of him and then at SG-1's departure time.

"Five hours, sir."

Nate grunted something unintelligible and scowled. He was trying to think of a good reason to call Jack's team, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make him look like a worried father. Which wouldn't do, of course. Generals didn't call in offworld teams just so they could check up on their offspring, after all.

He grumbled again, and headed back for his office, and Walter Harriman breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait for SG-1 to get back.


	12. 12

_The space ship was ugly, plain and simple. It was bulky and flat nosed where most ships of the same type were sleek and lean with a more rounded nose, and instead of fixed wings like the shuttles or cargo ships the Tok'ra and Goa'uld had, this one had something more along the lines of the drive pods on the Gate ships the Ancients had designed. But on this ship, the drive pods were actually the chambers that held the new drive system that he himself had designed. They hadn't been tried out, yet – not in anything but a simulator, anyways – but now that the ship was built around them they were ready for a virgin flight. Not a long one; maybe out and around the solar system or something. Just enough to give it a shake down and see if he really was as brilliant as everyone thought he was._

_Cassandra Fraiser came up beside him as he was studying the ship – which didn't have a name yet – and put her hand lightly on his elbow. He turned and smiled at her._

_"It's kind of ugly."_

_Predictably, she nodded._

_"Yeah. But I bet it goes fast."_

_"It'll be the fastest thing in the skies," he promised. "Or above them."_

_"Can I go on the first flight?"_

_He shook his head._

_"No way."_

_Like he'd ever risk her?_

_"Please? It'd be fun."_

_"Why don't you wait and make sure it doesn't blow up, first?"_

_"Do you_ really _think River would destroy your plane?"_

_"It's not a plane," he corrected, automatically – even though he knew she was teasing. "It's a space ship. And I don't expect it to blow up, but I'd rather not risk it."_

_She didn't argue any further. There really wasn't any point in it, and she knew it. Instead she gave him a quick hug._

_"I'm so proud of you."_

_His already pleased smile broadened, and he couldn't help but feel just as proud of himself. This day had been a long time coming._

_"I had a lot of help."_

_"What are you going to name it?"_

_He shrugged._

_"I haven't got the foggiest. What do you think it should be called?"_

_"Ian."_

He shook his head.

"No. That'd be awful…"

_"Ian."_

Now the rest of him shook, too.

"No."

"Ian… wake up."

Ian Brooks was jerked from his dream with a less than gentle nudge. He groaned, both because he was suddenly feeling every bruise on his body and because it really _had been_ a very good dream. The ship had been ugly, but even in his dream he'd been proud of it. And more importantly, Cassandra had been proud of him, too. Reluctantly, he pulled the blanket back from where it was still covering his head, and saw that Daniel was crouched down beside his bedroll.

"What?"

"The storm broke. Wake up."

He frowned.

"What storm?"

Daniel shook his head, amused.

"Wake up, Ian."

With a sigh, Ian pushed back the blankets, shivering just a little in the aftermath. The cavern was still warm, but looking around he saw that the people were starting to gather up their belongings and letting the large fires go out. Men were bringing in large armfuls of wood – replacing what had been used so it would be ready for the next storm – and there was a general air of anticipation in the group.

He looked over at the others, and saw Daniel waking Jack up – with a bit of help from Jaffer, who was more than willing to use his cold nose to good advantage. Jack shivered and sat up as well, looking around automatically to make sure his entire team was there.

"The storm's over?" he asked, looking just about as dazed as Ian had felt when he'd woken up. Ian wondered what he'd been dreaming about.

"It is, O'Neill," Teal'c said. The Jaffa was gathering their things, as well.

Before Jack could reply, Fisai and Berag walked up to their fire with Josa accompanying them.

"How did you sleep?" Berag asked him and Ian.

"Great."

He _looked_ refreshed, too.

Ian nodded his own agreement. The nap had definitely done him good.

"They are clearing a path in the snow to the Stargate," Berag said.

"Is it working yet?" Jack asked, looking at his watch. They had about twenty minutes before they were supposed to check in, and there was no way they were going to make it if the Stargate wasn't working.

Fisai shrugged.

"No clue."

Well, there was one way to find out. Jack pushed his blankets back much the same way Ian had, and reached for his boots.

"Let's get going, guys."

"I will take you," Fisai offered.

"Thanks."

The boy was being much more helpful, now, and Jack had a pretty good notion that it was because of the whole wraith thing. This was confirmed a moment later when he had his boots on and stood up. Josa stepped forward and took his hands before he could reach for his P90.

"You have my gratitude, Colonel," she said. "You _and_ your friends…" her warm gaze included Teal'c, who bowed slightly, pleased that he had managed to make them believe he wasn't the monster they'd expected him to be when they'd first seen him.

Jaffer rumbled deep in his chest, and she smiled at the dogs, as well.

"And _you_ have my gratitude, also," she added.

Jack (the dog) barked, cheerfully, responding to the tone of her voice, and Teal'c reached over and picked him up. There was no way he was going to let his injured dog walk if he didn't have to, after all. Josa stepped back, and Berag took her place, offering his hand to Jack as well.

"Your people are welcomed to return, O'Neill. As long as there are not too many of them."

Jack nodded.

"Thanks, Berag. We'll probably do that. Your people have been very hospitable, and we do appreciate you guys saving us from the storm."

Fisai smiled proudly, but didn't say anything.

Without another word, Berag stepped back, and Ian reached for his pack and his P-90. He also grabbed Teal'c's staff weapon, since he was better with one than Daniel was and Jack already had taken up Teal'c's pack, which would free the Jaffa to carry just Jack (the dog). Daniel reached for his things, as well.

"We'll be back," he promised.

There was a lot he had to learn, still.

Berag nodded, and Fisai gestured to the light that beckoned from the entrance to the cavern.

"It won't take long to get there."

OOOOOOOOOO

"How long?"

"Ten minutes, sir."

Nathan Brooks scowled, and looked at his watch. Again.

"Get SG-4 and SG-3 up here."

Harriman nodded, reaching for the phone.

"Yes, sir."

"And have Doctor Fraiser get one of her staff ready." He looked over at Sam, who was standing close by. "Just in case." He added.

She nodded, not really too concerned, yet. They weren't overdue yet. Although it was getting a lot closer than she liked.


	13. 13

_Author's Note: So! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas (or whatever the holiday is you celebrate). I certainly did, even though I had to work. I'm going to focus on this story and try to finish it, because just as I suspected when I started it, I can't handle three at a time AND the holidays._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, _that_ might be a problem…"

Jack looked the direction Ian pointed and saw two huge mounds of snow close by the stargate – which was about half buried under a large snowdrift.

"What? It'll burn off when the stargate engages, right?"

"If we can uncover the _DHD_," Ian told him, pointing not at the stargate but at one of the drifts of snow.

"We _might_ want to take the MALP home with us, too," Daniel added.

Jack frowned and looked over at the other mound of snow, realizing that the twin mountains of snow were, indeed, the MALP and the DHD. Both of which they definitely needed.

Crap.

"We will help you dig it out," Fisai offered. The men behind him all nodded.

Before Jack could say anything in reply, the Stargate started to dial.

"Move!" Jack yelled, throwing his pack behind the mountain of snow that covered the MALP and pulling his P90 into position from where it had been resting across his back. He gestured for the Woem to get behind cover, and then motioned for his team to move out as well. There was no way of knowing who or what was coming through the gate, and Jack wasn't one for standing around and waiting to see. Better to take a defensive posture until they knew what to expect.

Jaffer reacted instantly as well, hackles flaring and head going low as his entire demeanor changed from frolicking lab to intent guardian. Teal'c carefully lowered Jack (the dog) to the snow, where he, too, lowered his head and watched the gate, shifting slightly to get a better angle at things, and showing no sign of discomfort from the injury to his leg.

Ian tossed Teal'c his staff weapon and unslung his P90, moving to take the left flank and taking care to put the snowdrift that hid the DHD close at hand so he could use it for cover if need be, followed closely by Daniel who had also tossed his pack towards the snow bank and was readying his own weapon.

Jack looked over to make sure the Woem were clear – they were, standing beside one of the drifts that had formed against the far wall of the entrance to the trail they'd dug out on their way here.

The Stargate engaged, the event horizon whooshing out and disintegrating the snow that had only a moment before so solidly blocked it. Jack's P90 came up, the chill and the bright sun both forgotten now and his attention only on what was at hand. Jaffer, Jack (the dog) and the others were equally attentive and Teal'c had his staff weapon raised, ready to protect O'Neill, who would be the first to make contact with whomever emerged.

Which turned out to be Lieutenant Colonel David James and the rest of SG-4. Followed closely by Captain Kelly Thorpe and his team – SG-3. Both groups were armored to the nines and carrying standard rescue gear – and came out of the gate looking for trouble to judge by the way they were moving. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, lowered his weapon and stepped out from behind the snowdrift, with Jaffer right beside him, tail wagging idly as he recognized several members of the two teams.

"Colonel…" Jack said, giving the two groups plenty of time to recognize him and stand down before they could make any mistakes that he wouldn't appreciate.

James smiled, and lowered his P90, signaling for his party to do the same – which they did.

"Hey, Jack."

Ian, Teal'c and Daniel all stepped out from their own points of protection while Jack gestured to the Woem that everything was okay. Fisai and the others also came out from behind piles of snow, and the newcomers all watched them as curiously as they were being watched.

"What's going on, Dave?" O'Neill asked.

Colonel James smiled.

"You missed check in."

Daniel frowned and looked at his watch.

"By _seven minutes_?"

Kelly Thorpe stepped up as well.

"General Brooks was… concerned."

Ian rolled his eyes, but it was Jack who spoke up.

"We ran into some problems."

SG-3 and 4 looked over at the Woem automatically.

"These guys?"

O'Neill _was_ bruised, after all – and so was Ian. And when Jack (the dog) moved over with Teal'c, they all noticed the lab's limp. None of them raised their weapons, but they _did_ tense a little. You never knew, after all – and SG-3 and 4 were very good at what they did.

Jack shook his head.

"_They_ were the solution. _That's_ the problem."

He looked over to the snowdrifts covering the MALP and DHD, and the others followed his gaze uncomprehending.

"The _pack_?" Sergeant Dobbs asked uncertainly, noticing Daniel's discarded pack.

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"The _snow_, Sergeant."

Thorpe frowned.

"What about it?"

"There wasn't any when we got here."

"What?"

"That's the MALP," Daniel added, pointing.

"You're kidding."

Jack shook his head.

"The MALP?" James repeated.

"Yep."

"It was sunny and green when we got here," Ian said, enjoying the clueless looks.

"No way."

"Yes, sir. The other drift is the DHD."

Jack grinned.

"You guys are just in time to help us dig them out."


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"How's Jack?"

The med tech looked over her shoulder at Ian and smiled, surprised at having him come over to ask. Lieutenant Brooks didn't often approach the medical staff – or many other people in the SGC – unless he was forced to.

"Looks like he sprained his leg and there are a lot of bruises and scrapes, but he should be fine with a little rest."

"That's good."

She nodded, and looked down at her patient, running her hand gently along his belly.

"He's a tough guy. He'll be fine."

Ian nodded, noticing that she'd wrapped Jack's leg in a brace of sorts to keep it immobile, and had placed a row of neat stitches along his shoulder. Nothing too serious, like she'd said, and Jack was alert and watching them – a good sign that he was already over any discomfort.

"Does-"

"_Ian_…!"

He scowled and turned around, and the med tech couldn't help but grin at the _almost_ inaudible oath she'd heard him mutter. Looking as well, she could understand completely. Rodney McKay was walking across the infirmary, directly toward them.

"I'm out of here…"

"I don't blame you."

She didn't, either. McKay was as annoying as anyone she'd ever met – far more annoying than even her first assessment of Ian Brooks had been.

"_Lieutenant_!"

She smiled down at Jack; amused to see McKay following Brooks – and it was far better that he was following Ian than coming over to her.

"Let's get you someplace _quiet_, shall we?"

The yellow lab wagged his tail cheerfully, uncertain what she was saying, but responding to her tone of voice – and the fact that she'd been giving him a good belly rub. He'd go anywhere for a good belly rub – especially since Teal'c was still with the rest of SG-1 getting checked out by Fraiser's medics.

OOOOOOOOO

"I'm _talking_ to you, Lieutenant…"

Ian scowled, and turned around. McKay was like some kind of pestilence. You just couldn't get rid of him.

"And I've already said no."

"Come on… it'll be fun."

"What's _this_ all about?" Daniel asked, coming over.

"He's being stubborn," Rodney said.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Nothing," Ian told the archeologist. "I've already told him a hundred times he doesn't _have_ that stupid gene, and now he wants me to go with him to Scotland so some doctor can tell him the same thing."

"Not just _any_ doctor," McKay said. "This guy's a genius. He's already managed to detect the gene in several-"

"You don't _have_ it, McKay," Ian interrupted. "And me going to Scotland with you isn't going to magically give it to you."

"You don't know _everything_, Lieutenant. It could be that you made a _mistake_, you know? Carson Beckett has a very high tech lab with a lot of sensitive diagnostic equipment that-"

"What's going on here?"

Janet Fraiser had left the infirmary to report to General Brooks – who had carefully avoided coming into the place and hovering over SG-1 while they were checked out. He _had_, however, requested that she report to him the moment she had condition reports on the team – and Janet knew that he really meant it when he said as soon as possible. Now she was back, though, and not at all happy to find Rodney McKay yelling at one of her patients.

McKay stopped in mid sentence.

"Nothing."

"Then leave, Doctor."

Now he scowled.

"You can't kick me out of here! I'm a _valuable_ member of-"

"Teal'c?"

The big Jaffa had been watching the conversation from where he sat near O'Neill, and stood up.

"Doctor Fraiser?"

"Doctor McKay here-"

"I'm _leaving_," Rodney said quickly, not giving up gracefully but definitely knowing he was outmatched here in the infirmary. "Jeeze, no reason to get into a snit."

Janet didn't even hint at a smile. She just nodded.

"Good."

They all watched as McKay made his way out the door, and then Fraiser turned on Ian.

"What are you doing running around my infirmary?"

"I was checking on Jack."

"He's fine."

She'd gotten a report on the dogs before she'd gone to see General Brooks as well, knowing he was just as interested in their health.

"I know."

"Then get back on the exam table."

He scowled, but did as she said, and flopped back down on the table he'd abandoned only a few minutes before. It wasn't like he'd purposely been trying to avoid her, after all – she hadn't even _been_ there.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go to Atlantis?" O'Neill asked. "McKay is enough to drive _Gandhi_ to the edge…"

Ian shrugged.

"I can handle him."

"And if all else fails," Sam added, " you can always call Teal'c."

"Indeed."

They all smiled at that, and Sam looked over at Janet.

"So are you coming over this weekend?"

Fraiser frowned at the sudden change of topic, hesitated, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Bregman's in town?" Jack asked with a sly grin, immediately assuming that was the reason for the way the doctor had suddenly flushed.

Now she really _did_ turn red, and Jack's smile turned positively wolfish. Which, of course, annoyed her.

"As a matter of _fact_, he is…"

Sam couldn't help but smile, also.

"You can always bring him along."

Janet nodded.

"I know. But we might have other plans…"

Actually they _definitely_ had other plans, but she wasn't about to share them with them others if she could avoid it.

"We could always come to _your_ place," Jack told her – and now she knew he was baiting her.

"I think I'd better check to make sure your shot records are up to date, General…" she told him, more than willing to verbally spar with him. How many more chances would she have, after all?

"What? They're fine."

Sam laughed and pulled her husband to his feet.

"Come on, Jack. You have a debriefing to get to."

General Brooks would want to hear all about what they'd been up to, after all, and was probably trying to figure out how to explain why he'd sent a rescue mission only five minutes after a missed check in without seeming to be a concerned father.

It should be interesting. But then, _everything_ at the SGC was interesting, really.

OOOOO

_**The End!**_

_So… it wasn't all that long, but I never really intended for it to be. I just wanted to give you guys a final mission before I take us to the final story in the series – which will be set in the future (just so you know). So let me know what you thought of this one, okay? And I'll get the next one out as soon as I finish one of the other two stories I have going._


End file.
